Did You Miss Me?
by Yunie Leonheart
Summary: Serena Comes back a Changed girl after she leaves Tokyo after the second season break up. Will Darien still have hold on her heart or will she have changed too much from the girl he loved.
1. Chapter 1

Did You Miss Me?

By YunieLeonheart

A/N: Here's the third story from me. Hope you guys like it. It is set two years after the second season break-up. Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me but some of the plot is from my head.

Back in Black in Tokyo

My bike sped along the familiar streets of the Juuban District of Tokyo. My braid whipped in the wind as I parked the bike in front of the Crown arcade. Taking off my helmet and swinging my leg over the bike, I grinned at the sight through the windows. My friends sat around a table laughing and chatting over milkshakes and French fries. I ran my gloved fingers through my short and spiky hair to dispel any helmet hair. Taking a steadying breath and walking through the sliding doors I inwardly winced at the sound my boot heels made as I walked to the counter. Sliding onto a stool at the counter, I gave Andy a cocky grin and hooking my boot heel on the rung gave him my order, a double chocolate shake. "Do I know you?" He asked as he set the milkshake down in front of me. "You should." I answered around the straw, sipping the first milkshake I had had in two years. "I used to come here all the time." Andy stood there a perplexed expression on his face until "Serena? Is it really you?" came slipping out of his mouth. "Yep, Back and better than ever." I grinned widely as he enveloped me in a crushing hug.

Laughing, I returned the hug and when I was back on my feet again I began telling Andy what I could. Until a familiar voice rang out in anger, "Andy, who is this?!" Mina Aino stormed at Andy, who was obviously her boyfriend. "Take a chill pill, V-babe. Andy's sweet but not my type." I said turning to smirk at my best friend. At my mention of her nickname her jaw dropped. "Serena, You're Home!" she shrieked, hugging me. "For now." I answered, standing and dusting off my riding leathers. The other inner scouts had joined us. "What do you mean "For now" Raye Mocked. "I haven't decided to stay. I might go back to the Hacienda after I'm done with my business here." I said, steepleing my fingers. "The Hacienda?" Lita chimed in. "My Grandmother's home in Texas." I said reaching for my wallet in my jacket pocket to show the girls the pictures. They cooed over the house and asked me questions about my life over the past two years. I answered what I could but suggested a meeting at the Temple the next day to give details. My cell phone rang interrupting the dish session. I rolled my eyes as I recognized the ringtone. "Sorry I gotta take this call." I said, Flipping the phone open "What do you want, Kit?" I hissed, irritated. "Got it... I'll be there in five oh can I bring some friends?" I turned and grinned at the girls.

I ran alongside my old team, as we reached the park, I skidded to a halt and threw off my jacket. Brushing my fingers across the Coyote tattoo that adorned the small of my back alongside two others I shouted my new transformation phrase "Coyote Moon Crisis Make-up!" Feeling the rush on energy from transforming fill me I threw back my head and howled at the moon. The others took in my changed appearance. I knew that the new colors of my uniform shocked them. Blood red, black and silver skirts over a pair of black boots that laced up and reached my knees with a wicked looking stiletto heel. My gloves were gone replaced by black ribbons that ran up and down my arms. The bow in the center of my chest was blood red with the moon locket in the center. The body suit was like a strapless dress top except for the black sailor collar that fell down my back. A piece of black ribbon acted as a choker and my moon birthmark shone bright on my forehead and my hair stayed the same a chin length bob with spiky layers save for a thick braid falling down my back. "So what do you think?" I teased, laughing at their looks of disbelief. "Can you fight in those?" Raye said, pointing to my boots. "Raye, honey, I can do more than fight in them." I said jumping out of the way of the ugly youma's swinging tentacles but failing to see the other one heading directly for me. Suddenly I was scooped up and out of danger. I shrieked with anger beating on the guy any where I could. "Put me down! I didn't ask for your help, Jerk! I'd rather be squashed than have you touch me!" I stomped my foot angrily. "Nice to see you to, Sere'" my savior and my reason for leaving in the first place shot back evaporating my cool demeanor with that voice that haunted me.

So What Do You think Please read and review! Hugs and Kisses Til next time Yunie!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey Everyone here's a nice brownie for everyone who reviewed And Here's Chapter 2 I Do not own Sailor Moon

Did You Miss Me?

By YunieLeonheart

Chapter 2 Why don't You...

"Well I wish I never see your face again. I can save myself now, so shoo!" I made a dismissive motion with my hands. The youma taking advantage of my distraction tried to attack me and succeeded in leaving a gash on my upper arm, But that was what I was aiming for. Unraveling the ribbons on my arms that were sticky with my blood I began my new attack. "Blood on the Moon ... Strike!" I shouted, as the ribbons braided themselves into a 16 foot bullwhip. I laughed, as the youma jumped away it's eyes widening with fear. This wasn't the Sailor Moon it had been told about, this was a vicious

opponent. I wrapped the whip deftly around it's neck and anchored the other end while I took out of my sub space pocket a familiar object, the moon scepter. "Moon Princess ... Halation." I shouted using my old attack to dust the youma. As the youma's dying screams faded, I turned to the other girls and smiled warmly. "On second thought, we should meet at my apartment." I pulled out a business card and handed it to Mina. "That's the address. When you get there tell the security guard that you're here to see Miss Devroux. They'll show you up to my apartment." I smiled as I saluted the girls and blew a cheeky kiss at Tuxedo Mask. Before jumping away, I made sure to add, "Tuxedo, you're not invited."

Grabbing my bike from the arcade, I raced home to my penthouse apartment on top of the headquarters for my family's company. As I reached the building the doorman smiled warmly, greeting me. I parked the bike in the residential garage and noticed the five other cars besides my own. Shaking my head and not wanting to deal with the other residents of my large home, I tried to sneak past the living and entertaining areas to my room but a growl of, "Serena Usagi Tsukino-Devroux, where have you been!?" stopped me in my tracks. Turning to grin at the speaker, I chirped "Out." My cousin, Luc stepped out of the shadows and stared at me. Finally pinpointing where he was scenting the blood from, he grabbed my arm and took me into the bathroom to patch up the wound. "Why did you go out a fight with out the pack?" he growled roughly, but his gentle bedside manner betrayed his concern. "I was at the Crown and there was an attack I was catching up with my old team excepting 'he who is nameless. I had to lend a hand." I hissed through clenched teeth as he poured the disinfectant on the gash. "Well, you need some sleep. The others where worried." At his mention of the others Rey pushed the door open with his hip as he carried two mugs of hot chocolate. "Here, princess." He said handing me a mug. As I sipped the hot treat, the other members of my pack came and shifted their forms around my body tucked into bed. The canine forms of my friends formed a warm living barrier against the dreams and memories better left scattered to the winds.

So What do you think of chapter 2 Please Review as an Author I Survive on Reviews and Angst. I Can provide angst So you need to provide the reviews. Till Next Time, Yunie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Answering some review questions. Yes, it is after Darien breaks up with Serena, but still loves her. Serena still cares for him but is extremely hurt and angry at him. Yes, there is some pairings. So on with the Show I Don't own Sailor Moon.

Did You Miss Me?

By YunieLeonheart

Chapter 3- Invasion of the haven

I was wakened by the deep rumble of Luc's growl. 'There's a stranger in the house.' he said loping out of my room and joining the others who had a man cornered. Quickly dressing, I walked out into the room and reconized the figure that my pack held back, fangs bared and snapping. 'Leave us!' I growled in the language of the pack. They reluctantly backed off and left, Luc last and not before taking a real snap at the man. I turned to the man and anger settled on my features, "I thought I made it quite clear you are not welcome in my home." "I wanted to talk to you and explain." Darien said de-transforming from Tuxedo Mask. "I heard all I needed to hear two years ago when you said, and I quote' I don't love you anymore." I said, folding my arms in anger, "Do you even know what you did to me!? How messed up I was!? And now that I'm semi-okay you want to talk. Sorry if I say no way in hell!" "Sere'" he pleaded, reaching for me, "What do you want from me?" "Since you seem to not understand me I'll let the pack make it clear." I walked out of the room and sent the pack back in. They rushed in snapping and snarling.

After they made sure Darien was gone. They all came back. Luc started to lick my face clean of the tears that streamed down my face. "Why Luc? Why does this have to hurt so much?" I cried , sobbing into Violet's fur. 'Because to love somebody so much has to hurt. Otherwise the joy would not be so great either' He answered as I fell asleep in the warm tangle of bodies that was my pack.

I woke to the warm smells of steak and eggs with hashbrowns. Rey was passing a plate under my nose. Grinning, he handed me a fork and hugged me. And winking passing me a glass of chocolate milk, instead of the juice I was supposed to have at breakfast. "Miss Devroux, You have some visitors." Rey said, as I ate hungrily. "Thanks, Please send them to my study. I should be there shortly." I said placing aside my plate. Rey frowned at the food left but said nothing as he left so I could dress.

What is the Story behind the Pack? Why is Serena so upset? The Answers next time. Till then Yunie


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I Could Just Hug you reviewers. Thank you SOOOOO much!! Also Feel Free to Ask any questions if I'm not Clear on what I mean Thanks again And I Don't Own Sailor Moon

Did You Miss Me?

By YunieLeonheart

Chapter 4- Tales of the past and dreams rediscovered

I stepped into the study expecting only the Inners but was greeted with all of the Sailor Scouts of the Sol System. "Kitten, you're looking well." Amara greeted as I shook her hand and gave Michelle a hug. "Princess, why don't you inform us what you have been up to since you left Tokyo?" Trista said, smiling her knowing smile. "Certainly. Well after Darien and I broke up I went to live with my mother's family, More specifically, Grandmere Devroux and my Cousin, Luc. Luc and his friends have the ability to shapeshift into various canines and also have abilities like our own. Well, one night I decided to follow the pack to their . . . den, if you will, and find out where they went to every night. I found the cave and found it was an ancient shrine to Coyote, the Trickster god who has a connection to the moon. Coyote recognized my birthright and blessed me with my wish, to cease being the Sailor Moon who lost everything that ever mattered to her, leaving her only with her duty. I became Sailor Coyote Moon and gained new abilities and tattoos in the process. I use the Coyote mark, to transform to my new form, the Crescent moon entwined with the roses to my old form and the stars to disguise myself. I also gained the ability to upgrade sailor items, mimic any scout ability and various others. I in turn have to sometimes use my blood in attacks and burn more calories than the average human. So it is a trade off. After the Coyote incident the pack start tracking a new enemy. They recently moved to Japan, much to my displeasure, and have been setting up bases on many different countries and terrain's. Effectively making our job more difficult. So Luc and I decided that we would ask for your help in this matter. Please help us?" I finished, placing my hands in my lap. "Princess Serenity, the scouts of the outer planets will need to get back to you on that." Amara said in the formal tones of a leader. "As will the Inners, Lady." Mina said. I bowed my head in acceptance. "Please take your time but we will be moving within the city so be careful my friends." Eva poked her head in the door, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Luc would like to speak with you about some modifications to the security system." "No problem, Everyone this is Eva. Eva, these are my friends. I believe this meeting is over", Then, just remembering, "Oh I have some invitations to the Devroux Foundation Ball I was wondering if you guys would be able to attend, If so please let me know, I would love to go shopping with you all since Eva, Violet nor I have a dress to wear to the Gala." Each of my friends took the invitation and gave me weak, sad smiles. After they left, I sank into my chair and began to cry.

After I had regained my cool composure I found Luc in the Data room. "Luc, You wanted to see me?" I said, Leaning against the console and staring at a map of the Sol System. "Yes, Ren, I did. How did that guy get past our security last night? I've been reviewing the data and there is no breech in any system, not even a blip on the screen that measures our abilities. It's like he belonged here." Luc said, bringing up the corresponding information as he typed furiously. "I don't know, Luc," I said, frowning "I just don't know."

(another person's Pov)

I met with Darien at the Crown and gave him the run down on what had been said in the meeting. "She seemed so sad. Like if you touched her she would break." I said, taking out the invitation to the Gala "Here take this she invited us to this party but I'm already going as someone else's date. Put it to good use. She still cares for you, don't be an idiot and let her get away for the second time." I said closing his hand around the piece of paper that our hopes were pinned to.

Who gave Darien the invite? Why did the Security system let Darien in? Will he stop being an idiot? Turn in next time For the answers to some of these questions. Till Next time Yunie.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Wow so Many Reviews Thanks a bunch everyone! I'm So Excited to be at the fifth chapter already. So I don't own Sailor Moon.

Did You Miss Me?

By- YunieLeonheart

Chapter 5- Dresses and Disasters

I swam in the pool letting the water caress my skin. Violet swung her feet in the water, chatting with Eva, who had her feet tucked up to keep from getting wet. "Renny, Tokyo is so nice. Why did you leave in the first place?" Violet said turning her big brown eyes to me. I swam to the side of the pool and clinging to the side, said "Since I did bring you guys into the middle of this you deserve to know what the situation is." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and began, "When I was fifteen I was head over heels in love, I mean, I thought the guy was my soulmate, but one day he broke up with me. I went to his apartment to try to talk to him, to figure out what I did wrong, I was always trying to please others at the expense of my own happiness. He told me that he just didn't love me anymore. I was shattered. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, all I did was stare out my window clutching the last rose he gave me and our locket and crying. Finally my mom talked to her Mother and arranged to send me to the Hacienda and away from the memories that brought me so much pain. You guys helped keep my mind off the past and never ask too much of me. You guys saved me." I finished, pushing off from the side of the pool. As I climbed out of the pool, Rey came in carrying in a big glass of my juice. I made a face as I downed the entire glass. Rey smiled warmly, as he handed me a towel and informed me that the young ladies were waiting in my study to speak with me. I nodded my understanding and took off to the locker room.

After I was dressed in my jeans and white tank top, I headed to the study. Pushing open the door, I smiled warmly at my friends, "What do I owe this honor?" I said perching in my comfortable chair. "Kitten, Scout business First, Then Mina, Lita , Raye , you and your friends are going dress shopping." Amara said, making sure I stayed on task. "Fine, what is your decision?" I said, pulling on all the authority I could muster. "Lady, our only condition for helping you is that Prince Endymion be allowed to help and be allowed to be a part of the strategy meetings." "I have conditions for allowing him to be here. He cannot try to speak to me about the past. I have not interest in what he was to say, and he MUST respect my independence." I say, frowning. "Agreed." both leaders chorused. "Now let's go shopping!" I said brightening and slipping on some flip-flops.

At the mall the crowd milled about busily as we hit store after store in search of the perfect dresses. Violet proved to be easy. We found her a lovely off the shoulder gown in a lavender shade with ruffles. It perfectly complemented her coal black hair, warm brown eyes and sporty tan. Eva wasn't much more difficult. Her dress was a black halter neckline. It brought out her reddish brown hair's color even more and made her gold eyes even more spectacular. Her ivory skin seemed to glow when she wore it. Lita, Raye and Mina found dresses that seemed to be replicas of their dresses from the Silver Millennium. I was the only one who seemed to be having trouble finding the perfect gown. Finally I went into this small couture shop and saw the gown. It was a corset top with tattered multi-layered skirts in various shades of gray and silver that would reach my ankles. As I tried on the dress it was like it was made for me, it would require no alterations. I paid for the dress and carefully wrapped up the precious garment.

We grabbed lunch at the Arcade and I confirmed that Andy was coming to the Gala. Laughing at Mina's teasing Andy. I grinned happily. I missed this. I missed my old life at times when I was innocent and carefree.

So what do you think? Review please? Laters, Yunie


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry for not updating this sooner. Thanks for reading I Don't own Sailor Moon So Enjoy the next chapter.

Did You Miss Me?

By YunieLeonheart

Chapter 6- Revelations

I hung up my dress in my closet and shaking out my hair headed to the training room. Taking my Falchion from the wall I Started to go through the forms. Letting my stress flow from the tense muscles. I swung the sword quickly around stopping a few millimeters from the neck of..., "Coy!" I shrieked in joy hugging the man. Coy deftly took the falchion from my hands and hung it back on the wall. "How are you Cub?" He asked, sniffing. "And you need a dose of your juice." I wrinkled my nose and tossed my hair and grinned "Well, come with me to the kitchen and we'll kill two birds with one stone."

Coy watched me as I tossed back the glass of the bitter juice. "You know if you add agave cactus juice to the juice it won't be so bitter.", Coy ran a finger through the condensation on his glass while grinning at me, flashing his white fangs. I grinned back letting my own fangs show. "I'll try that next dose." "So I smell 'him' in this apartment. Is their something you want to tell me, Cub?" "He got past our security systems and Luc nor I can figure out how he did it. Other than that the girls insist that he be allowed the curtesies that would be afforded an ally. But I don't foresee any problems other than Luc keeping his fangs to himself." I grinned, again flashing my fangs. I felt more at ease with Coy here in the mix. Our relationship helped stablitized what I feared was becoming a bad situation. "Cub, are you aware of Luc's feelings in this matter?" Coy asked, smoothing the feather in his hair with his fingers. "Yes and we have descussed it. If 'he' becomes a problem I will handle 'him.'" I said. turning to glare at the man who knew me better than anyone else. Well better than most anyway. "Be careful, I don't think I could take seeing you heartbroken again." he said, hugging me tightly.

After the talk with Coy I needed to have girl talk and what better way than a sleepover. I ran to my room and quickly pulled out my communicator. It was a small silver device that looked like a cell phone and functioned as such until I used it. I had modified it to have a DNA lock to the access files of every known sailor scout. I pressed the number combinations for Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita. At the girls answering I sprang the invite on them. As they agreed I reminded them to bring their scout items and swimsuits.

I was allowing Luc to give me a transfusion before my friends came over. Sitting in the chair, I winced as Luc stuck the needle in. "Oh Ren don't be such a baby." he scolded. "I'm sorry I just hate needles." I whined, shuddering. "Oh you can swing swords and make a whip using your own blood but a little needle bothers you. You are something else kiddo." He said, ruffling my hair as I stared out the window and watched the lights of the city twinkle like stars.

How'd you like it? Why Does Ren Need transfusions? Who is Coy? Why is Ren Anxious? The answers to these questions Next time.


End file.
